


Crow's Shadow

by Feverpelt



Category: Crow's Shadow, Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Asexual Violet, Autism Spectrum, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Crow, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Black Character(s), Blood, Canon Asexual Character, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon Trans Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Cats, Child Murder, Child Neglect, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Crushes, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Female Characters, Furry, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gangsters, Gay Flynn, Gay Male Character, Gay Pride, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lesbian Character, M/M, Male Protagonist, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Organized Crime, Pansexual Character, Police Brutality, Teen Angst, Teenagers, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Underage Drinking, Violence, autistic main character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25193320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feverpelt/pseuds/Feverpelt
Summary: How did a kid who ran away when he was 12 become a gang leader at 15.All characters belong to me.
Relationships: Eden (Crow's Shadow/Crow (Crow's Shadow)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Crow woke up from his bed and went along his morning as usual, watching videos, playing games, until he went downstairs.

"Mom, is the coffee done?" he cried. No response. He called again, no response. Crow pricked up his dark gray ears, his fur on end. He nervously walked into his mom's room.

"Mom?" Nothing, not a sound came out of her mouth. Crow pushed his mom hoping that would wake her up. She just rolled over. Crow's ice blue eyes started to water up. He didn't want to leave just yet until saying goodbye to Peter.

Peter was a handsome young man in his grade. He was Crow's world. Crow was meaning to ask him out sometime soon even though it was painfully obvious that he liked him. Thinking about him would at least distract him from his mom's death.

Crow grabbed an apple, a juice box, and a knife and put in in his backpack. He didn't feel like making himself anything for lunch. It wouldn't be as good as the lunch his mom made him.

He climbed onto the school bus and secured his way into the back. He didn't sit with anyone as he didn't really have many friends. Plus, if he was alone he could hide his sorrow.

The bus reached school and Crow saw him entering the big school doors. Crow hopped off the bus with the other kids. Crow walked up to him but his path was blocked by a light red figure. Cupid.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think you're doing," Cupid snarked. "He doesn't like you, you know." Peter walked in the school door to head to class.

"Please Cupid I want to say goodbye to you. Now go away Luna." Crow's eyes grew with fury. 'That's the last to him before I move out of this town, my mom just died."

"Now you're just making things up. Look, he doesn't want to talk time you're ever going to call me a liar,' he mumbled under his breath.

The bell rang. Cupid ran through the snow to get to the door.

"You're late, I have to report you, now come with me," said a voice behind Crow. The voice sounded older than Crow but it couldn't be a teacher, probably a 2nd year.

"I'm not going anywhere," Crow clenched his fist. Even more anger boiled up inside him. Crow ran to the left he couldn't run as fast as him but he just needed to go where there were no cameras.

'Here we are.' Crow grabbed the knife out of his backpack that he had saved for lunch. In one move he slashed the right side of his neck.

"Owww," he yelled out. His victim slashed at him, trying to fight back. But it was too late, his blood loss was too much.

Crow was shocked, did he actually do that? He had to get away from this place. Town would be a nice place to hide. He ran away from the school and towards the main rural Iowa town of Annaprinceton.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days had passed since he ran away. He was hungry. He was cold. But at least his wound was healed.

People had put up missing posters for him. But he was not missing. If they caught him they would ask him questions. If they ask him questions they would figure out he murdered Jason. The authorities are currently saying Crow was kidnapped, but they are puzzled at Jason's death. 

Crow was still wondering how he killed him. It was like his emotions froze. Part of him wanted to do it again, he felt so powerful in that moment. Crow shook his head, 'Killing is wrong.'

Crow heard a sound. His ear pricked up. A gray kid, who looked around his age, peaked around the alley corner and then hid again. It was about a minute and he heard the kid talking to two other people.

"Are you sure this is her?" said a male.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Violet is going to give you an even harder time if you are wrong," a female said.

The three stopped at the entrance of the alley way and looked at Crow. The three didn't look like cops, this gave Crow a little bit of comfort.

"Hey kid you're coming with us."


	4. Chapter 4

"I can't believe we found her," the orange girl smiled. The two older kids escorted Crow to a black car. He was placed in the back seat with the gray kid, while the eldest two sat up front. 

"Hello, my name is Flynn," the gray cat stuttered. Crow didn't respond, tears rolled down his face. Too much was happening for his brain to process.

The car pulled up to a black house with boarded up windows. The orange lady got out of the driver's seat. She looked kind of like Peter, this gave Crow some comfort.

"Now we get to find out what Violet wants with Luna," she grumbled. Crow was walked up to the back door of the house, she entered a pin that Crow could not see. She opened the door.

"I need to talk to Violet, I have Luna." A pale yellow with purple eyes and a crown on her head cat stepped out from the shadows.

"Something was off about Luna's kidnapping, why did her mom die that morning and why was that kid killed?" Violet circled around him. Crow looked around him, there was spray paint on the gray walls. 'This is a gang isn't it.'

"I think that Luna killed him." The whole building gasped.

The green cat stepped up, "No way that kid could have killed him, just look at him."

"Silence Tim, maybe we should ask her."

"Yes I killed Jason, but it's Crow not Luna," he cried.

"Now, Crow do you want to join our gang, or do you want to be arrested by the cops. We can provide you training that you can't find else where."

"Yes," Crow fixed his posture to seem more confident. What other options did Crow have?

"Flynn, show him to your room."

"Yes Mom."


	5. Chapter 5

“This is my room, a bit small but you can use my bed,” Flynn said. Crow looked around, even though the room was smaller than a normal bedroom it was quite empty. ‘Flynn doesn’t have much stuff,’ Crow noted. 

“Don’t you have anything?” Crow asked. 

“No, Violet never gets me anything.” Flynn looked down on the floor away from Crow. 

“What is your mom like anyway?”

“She says I’m a disgrace because I can’t even hurt a fly, she’ll be a lot nicer to you, because, well you're not her son.”

“Where is your father?”

“My father was a really bad person … Violet might tell you about Scott one day.” 

“Your 12 right? How old is your mom, she seems pretty young?” Crow had a hunch about his father but he didn’t know if it was true.

“She’s 26 I think.” Crow’s hunch was pretty much confirmed but there was a small chance it was wrong. He wanted to ask Violet but they just met. 

“Crow, Flynn come here, it’s time for training,” Violet yelled. Crow walked quickly to the concrete area Violet called from. 

“Crow, I want you to do something to prove you can do shit around here. Crow, kill this rat.” A small, gray rat was in a cage in front of him

“No, I can’t kill this thing,” Crow squawked. 

“You're just as useless as my son, guys tak,” Violet was interrupted by Crow.

“I’ll do something else for you.”

“Like what?” Violet asked.

“Do you have any traitors?” Crow begged.

“I like where you are heading with this, please tell me more.”

“I’ll kill them for you as long as you let me keep the rat.”

Violet looked around, “We have a deal.” 

Crow was brought into a room with a blue tom tied to a chair. Crow gasped in shock, what did he get himself into? 

“Crow, this is James, he was caught sneaking out to tell the cops where we are hiding.” Violet looked at Crow.

“Crow, remember, if you can’t do it I got a trick for you, try to let go of your empathy. It will make the process of killing him a lot quicker, I had to do it in my younger days.” 

Crow was handed a knife from Violet. ‘I can do this, I had done it before.’ Crow emptied his head from any thought but his anger. ‘Here goes nothing.’ Crow took his knife and he stabbed James in the chest, blood spattered onto his hands. He felt so powerful in that moment. 

“You passed, let’s go get some dinner, you're probably hungry from being three days without food.”


	6. Chapter 6

Crow sat down at a long dinner table next to Flynn, the only person he really knows. As he looked around he noticed that none of them are from town. He overheard some things, like Eden talking about her abusive dad. 

‘I get a fresh start, hopefully they will like me.’ 

“How was your test?” Flynn asked. 

“I got the rat, what should we name him?” 

“He has gray fur like you, let's call him… Raven.” 

“I wonder who she’s named after,” Crow rolled his eyes while chewing on the potatoes in front of him.

“I have an announcement,” Violet stood on her chair, “Crow is officially staying with us.” The crowd slowly clapped. They didn’t really seem to care too much and were only clapping because it would be rude not to. 

After dinner Crow said around to talk to Violet. 

“Hey can you tell me about Flynn’s father.” 

“You're not ready for it,” Violet grumbled. 

Crow waited 5 weeks to ask her again. Crow went up to Violet.

“Am I ready to hear about Flynn’s dad?”

“Yes, you are,” Violet said. “When I was young I met a guy named Scott. He was 36, I was 13. He liked to touch me in places I didn’t feel comfortable with.” Violet bit her lip in anger. “Soon I was pregnant with that bastard’s bastard child. We argued about whether or not I should keep the baby, I splashed some boiling water on him.” 

Violet smiled, “Then I ran away and swore to murder him the next time I saw him. Now I’m here with a good-for-nothing son and a loser for a second in command.” 

Eden opened the door, “These two want to see you.” A distressed black cat with huge fangs ran past her. 

“Please let us stay here, we are being chased by the cops,” she pleaded.

“For what?” Violet demanded an answer. 

“My girlfriend is getting chased for drug charges, and I am for prostatution,” the brown cat with pink eyes spoke. 

“She can stay,” Violet pointed to the one with fangs, “but she can not, we don’t want filth like you in this place. If you stay here you can not see her.” 

‘Why can’t both be here?’ Crow thought. The two mumbled to each other until one of them cried out. 

“Halloween will stay with you,” the prostitute cried. Halloween started crying. Her girlfriend hugged Halloween and gave her a kiss on her forehead. 

“Please don’t do this Julia,” she cried. 

“I have to,” Julia ran off. Crow saw Tim give Violet an angry glance.


	7. Chapter 7

Crow overheard Eden saying something to someone at dinner. 

“I honestly don’t want to live with my dad anymore, whenever he comes home from work he gets violent, yes his job is stressful but my mom is really hurting,” Eden complained. 

“Where does he work?” Snowball asked. 

“He’s a filthy donut eating pig.” 

“That really sucks, for you not your dad.” 

“I don’t really consider him a dad anymore, even Violet is more of a father then he ever was.”

Crow stepped forward, Eden glanced at him. 

“What do you want?” she asked. 

“I can help you with your father situation,” Crow offered.

Eden paused for a moment, “What about no, I don’t need your help.”

“Why not? Do you really want to be caught killing him?” 

“You're not killing him, he’s still my father.”

“I thought you disowned him,” Crow lifted his eyebrows. 

“You're still not killing him, I am.” Eden walked away. “I want to see him suffer for himself.” 

Eden strolled up to her house with her knife in hand. Halloween also tagged along because she wanted to see her abusive cop dad suffer. Eden kicked the door open. 

“So my daughter is home,” he was leaning on the kitchen counter, “you also brought a friend. Hey is that Halloween?” Eden’s dad grabbed a letter opener from the counter and got ready to lunge at Halloween. The ebony cat gripped her knife. 

“This is the last time I am dealing with your bullshit dad.” Eden ammed for her dad’s chest but he got out of the way. Instead of aiming at Violet the cop cut Halloween’s ear. This gave Eden enough time to aim at his back and slice his cop uniform. 

“This was your idea wasn’t it,” the dad yelled at Halloween. 

“This was my idea dad,” Eden stepped on his chest. “She’s just here to watch the person who hurt her cousin pay.” Her dad took his final breath. 

“Is your ear ok?” Eden asked. 

“Yes, but it’s going to leave a scar. You should apologize to Crow, you were kind of rude back there.” 

“I’ll go do that when we get back.”


	8. Chapter 8

Crow felt that something was off about Tim. For the past year he has been more angry at everyone. Tim left dinner early that day. He stumbled outside and picked up his phone. He followed him quietly. Crow caught a glimpse of what he was typing. ‘9-1-’

Crow knocked the phone out of his hand and tackled him to the ground, “What do you think you're doing.” 

“I’m tired of this shit hole. What you are all doing is wrong and I can’t stand by it anymore. Violet is pure evil,” he spat. Crow grabbed his knife from his sweatshirt pocket. He sat on his hands to hold him down. Crow stood less of a chance if his hands were free, he was 19 afterall. 

Crow sliced Tim’s left heel but just missed the achilles tendon, “Oww.” The whole building heard his scream. Crow dragged him inside, leaving a bloody trail. 

“Tim is a traitor,” Crow yelled. The room gasped. “He was going to turn us all in, everyone of you.” 

“Is that true?” Violet asked. Tim didn't respond. “Tie him up, he will be executed soon.” 

Tim was tied up to a chair in the middle of the dining room. His mouth was shut with silver duct tape. People were whispering about who was going to be Violet’s second in command now.

“Kill him,” Violet boomed. Crow dipped his head slightly and walked over to him. He gripped his knife. Tim shook with fear. Crow slashed his chest with one quick move, not even thinking about his enemy's pain. The crowd cheered. 

Violet stood up, “Now for an announcement. You are all wondering who I’m going to pick to lead the gang after me. I am pricking Crow Mason. Crow, get up here.” Crow paced over to Tim’s old chair and sat down. The crowd applauded.

Eden walked over to Crow, “Congrats on being promoted. You deserve it.”

Crow blushed, “Thanks, do you want to get pizza tomorrow and…”

“Go on a date,” Eden finished. Crow looked emarsed. “Yes I would.”


	9. Chapter 9

Eden called the local pizza delivery service while Crow set the table. Violet let them have a small room in the back of the house to go on a date. ‘I wish Peter was here,’ Crow thought to himself. He placed a white sheet of a small round tablet. Crow placed a few candles in the middle for decoration.

Eden walked to the room with two small pizza boxes and opened one of them. “A bacon cheeseburger for you and a hawaiian for me.”

“Don’t tell Violet about what you're eating. She'll be furious that she let someone eat pineapple on pizza.” Eden giggled. Crow grabbed a bottle of peach vodka and poured two glasses for the both of them. 

“It’s kind of weird you have a picture of the guy with glasses, are you related?” 

“No, he was a close friend at school. He was until Cupid took him away.” 

Eden looked down then looked up again, “How is it being promoted?”

“I get treated more seriously by everyone. A lot of people still don’t like me because ever since I came there has been more violence. I only killed 6 people, it isn’t that big of a deal. Overall it’s really nice.” Crow stuffed his face with pizza. 

“Flynn’s rat died a few days ago, he was pretty sad about it,” Crow spoke, chewing his pizza.

“I think Flynn likes you, he did name his rat after you.”

“I know,” Crow took another bit. “I like him but I have other love interests I need to worry about,” Crow blushed and looked away. 

“I know,” Eden placed her hand on his. Crow’s face turned red. 

“I bought you something,” Crow pulled out a gold necklace from his hoodie. Eden dipped her head to make it easier for him to put it on. 

“Aww thanks,” she pulled out a mirror. 

“Looks good on you.” She smiled. 

“Should we be a thing now? People already kind of think we are dating.”

“Yes we should.”

“Think I will become leader?” Crow inquired.

“Yes I do, who are you going to pick for your replacement?” She asked while throwing her things away.

“You,” Crow blushed while he blew out the candles. 

“Aww thanks babe,” Eden smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Crow woke up next to Flynn and shook him. “It’s time to wake up.” Flynn opened his eyes and stretched. Eden came into the room panicked. 

“Turn on the news, it’s urgent.” Crow flipped to the channel and waited for the commercial break to be over. 

“A 29 year old girl by the name of Violet has been arrested. She has been caught with weed in her bra. She is refusing to work with authorities.” Crow turned off the TV. 

Flynn started crying his eyes out while Crow stood there in shock and anger. ‘Damn pigs.’ He clenched his fist.

“You're in charge, Crow, I don’t think she’ll be out for a while,” Eden spoke. 

“Your right, I’m going to lead them into an era of greatness with an iron fist, but first I need vengeance.” Crow looked determined. 

Crow walked to the dinning room where the gang hung out and where the throne was. Violet left her crown on the chair. Crow carefully but the Crown on his head. ‘It fits.’ Crow stood up in front of the throne.

“As you may have heard Violet has been arrested. That makes me the leader now. Do any of you have a problem with that?” Crow announced. One person in the back raised his hand. Crow got his gun out of his holster and shot the cat in the head. 

“Eden will be the second in command.” Eden walked by him and sat on the other chair beside him. She smiled. 

“Halloween, call Julia and tell her to come here.” Halloween looked up at him and started crying. In a few minutes Julia burst through the door and hugged her girlfriend. 

“If you see this guy do not harm him or I won’t hesitate to kill you,” he held up a picture of Peter. “If you see this guy bring him to me,” he held out a photo of Cupid. 

“In a few days we will get revenge against the police and the people. This will get bloody.” Crow boomed.


	11. Chapter 11

Crow sat up in his chair, his girlfriend next to him. ‘Today is the day.’ He had waited for this his whole life. Cupid should be arriving in the town square soon. 

“Are you sure you want to join Halloween? You are at high risk of getting shot by the cops because you kno-” Crow was cut off.

“I’m black, I am grateful for your concern but I will join in today, I owe it to you for not being the same asshole Violet is.”

“So I’m still an asshole?”

“What you are doing today is wrong but I am loyal to you. You are the only place that will accept me and Julia.”

“Alright Halloween,” Crow replied. 

Crow and the others left for the center of town. They moved sporadically and septetly as not to draw attention and to not give away where they were hiding. 

Crow saw a red shape in an alleyway where he had told Cupid to meet him. He looked anxious and afraid like he already knew something was not right. Unfortunately for him he didn’t know what was coming.

Crow pulled his hoodie over his head and walked towards him. 

“Who are you?” Cupid asked, backing into the alleyway. 

“You should know who I am, kind of sad you already forgot about me.” Cupid recognized the voice and started to tear up. Crow took off his hood and revealed his knife. Cupid was too afraid to even speak.

“Ready guys?” Crow yelled. The gang members started slashing and killing random people in the square. “There is nothing you can do to stop it.” Crow spoke to his victim. “You hurt me in so many ways you don’t deserve anything but death.”

Cupid was even more horrified and shocked. ‘What have I done?’ he thought. Crow pushed him to the ground and lifted his knife. He slashed his victim's neck. ‘I created a monster.’

Crow looked down on him and smiled. He then looked back to the chaos that was happening behind him and ran straight towards it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done spamming chapters now.

Crow counted the bodies on the ground there were a ton but he was still not satisfied. By the time he was finished the cops showed up. The gang focused their attention more to the cops then the civilians. 

He loaded his gun and put it off safety. He saw a cop aiming her gun at Eden. Crow aimed his gun at the officer but she suddenly fell down. Eden smirked at him. 

He heard a clicking noise behind him. He turned around and saw a guy holding a knife. He gripped his knife and stabbed him in the eye. He rolled on the floor screaming.

Crow saw a girl hiding somewhere trying to keep safe. He aimed for her and pulled the trigger. 

Now most of the people on the square were dead, injured, or part of the gang. Crow thought it a beautiful sight to see. Sadly a cat who he didn’t  
know that well.

The gang decided to go back to the house. Crow stood up in front of his throne and tapped a glass with a fork. 

“You all did a great job today, tonight we will party.”


	13. Chapter 13

The room was full of teenagers and young adults raving to punk music and drinking vodka and seltzers. The air smelled like weed and cherry alcohol. 

Crow was drinking a peach flavored seltzer while sitting next to Eden, who was drinking some champagne. Eden was always the girl who enjoyed the finer things in life. 

Flynn was hiding awkwardly in a corner. Crow approached him. 

“Why so sad?” he asked.

Flynn looked away, “I feel like someone is watching me ever since Violet left.” He looked at Crow with his watering eyes. 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine, you are safe here. Violet can’t hurt you.” 

“Violet never directly hurt me, she always did it in a roundabout way. Calling me names, giving me less food. Someone is out to actively hurt me,” Flynn started to panic. 

“Please calm down Flynn,” Crow said, putting his hand on his shoulder. 

He turned to the party. Eden began chatting with a group of her friends. Despite being the leader he wasn’t very popular in the gang. His only friends were Flynn, Halloween, Julia, and Eden. 

He went into Violet’s room to redecorate. This was his room now. He sighed, folding her clothes. Eden entered the room. 

“Is Flynn ok?” Eden asked.

“He’s just paranoid, he thinks someone is out to get him. I kind of believe him,”

“He’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, he will…”


	14. Chapter 14

It was early in the morning around 3 o'clock. The whole gang was sleeping. Flynn backed against the wall.

“You won’t get away with this,” he snapped to his attacker. “I knew you were not to be trusted. Crow will find out who you truly are.”

His attacker laughed, “You have no idea what I have planned for him. He won’t find out until it is too late.” She held up his chin and stabbed him in the neck. Flynn wanted to scream but he couldn’t with the blood in his throat. 

The next morning Crow woke up to Julia shaking him. 

“I’m trying to sleep.”

“You know I would not wake you up if it weren't important, follow me,” Halloween said sadly. 

Crow yawned and walked with them. He saw the body that was dragged from the men’s bathroom. Crow looked down in sadness. 

“The party is cancelled tonight,” he said, shaking. He walked away to his room crying. Halloween knocked on the locked door. Crow opened the door slowly. 

“I know this might not be the best time but I think there might be a traitor with us. They might have something against Flynn.” 

Eden popped up behind her, “I saw Chrome having an argument with him.”

“Ok then set his execution for tonight.”


	15. Chapter 15

‘It has been about 4 years since Luna left school. When Luna left people stopped talking to Cupid. Including me,’ Peter thought to himself. 

‘Cupid was ostracized because the last thing Luna heard before she was kidnapped was him telling her that she was a liar and that I didn’t like her. He’s right I didn’t like her, she was quite annoying.’

‘The police told us that she was kidnapped but that doesn’t add up. Why did Jason die? Why is there an increase in gang activity? Why was Cupid of all people to die first in the Mid Day Massacre? Why are there reports of people seeing someone who looks just like her named “Crow?”’

‘She had run away and she killed Cupid. I know she did. I will find out what happened to her.’

‘I deeply regret what I did to Luna. It’s my fault she is with the gang. I should have given her the attention she wanted while I could.” Peter started to cry. 

He walked down to the gas station to get himself a pop. He was then grabbed by an orange cat with an open coat. She had a white cat with black freckles next to her. 

‘“Hey kid you are coming with us,” said the orange one. Adrenaline rushed through Peter’s veins. ‘I’m going to die.’ He was escorted to a black car. 

“Hey kid are you Peter?” Eden asked. Peter nodded. “Crow is going to like this,” Snowball smirked. It was a short drive to the gang’s house. 

Peter stepped out of the car and walked to the house with the two ladies. He entered a dining room with what looked to be a throne in the back. He could not believe who he saw on the throne. Luna.


	16. Chapter 16

Crow pricked up his ears. “Is that you Peter?” Peter fliniched at Crow’s deeper voice. It took Peter a minute to realize that Crow was trans. He looked guilty at the fact that he was misgendering him the whole time. 

Crow rushed down and squeezed him. “I missed you. Hey do you want to see my room.” He grabbed his arm and dragged him to his room.

“So what exactly happened in between the last time we met and now?”

“I wrote everything down in a notebook, just for you. I don’t even let Eden look at this thing.” Crow pulled out a binder with multiple notebooks in it. A photo fell out. 

“Is that a picture of me?” Peter picked up the photo. It had heart stickers all over it.

“Lu-, I mean Crow we need to talk,” Peter sat on the bed. Crow sat next to him.

“I don’t share the feelings you have for me, I’m sorry.” Peter put his hand on Crow’s knee. Crow leaned on Peter’s lap and started to sob.

Eden opened the door, “I’m going to get gas, need anything?” She looked at Crow and slowly closed the door. Peter tried his best to comfort him but just couldn’t get through to him that he was alright. 

Crow and Peter slept in the same room that night. Suddenly there was a loud yelling and screaming. 

“Fire, get everybody out, where is Crow?” they shouted. By the time the two woke up everyone was out except Crow and Peter. They woke up and rushed to the outside but someone with a can of gasoline was blocking the two. Eden.


	17. Chapter 17

“Let us through Eden,” Crow yelled. Eden stood still, gripping the can. Crow realized that she was blocking the way on purpose. “What do you want from me?”

“I want to be a leader, so I’m going to kill both of you.” 

“Chrome didn’t kill Flynn did he?” Crow shouted.

“No he didn’t, I did. It was a shame he knew too much.” 

“Please tell me, did you actually love me?” Crow begged. 

Eden bit her lip, “Yes.” Eden flipped over the lid of the can. 

“I won’t let you hurt him.” Crow grabbed the knife out of his pocket. He rushed over to her and attempted to stab her. She struggled with him, but she was losing. Crow slit her throat in front of Peter. 

Peter was frozen in shock, still holding Crow’s notes. Crow started to laugh maniacally. “To think I could trust her.” His laughter turned to coughing and he soon passed out. 

Peter carried his body through the flames and to the place where the gang was standing. 

“Crow is dead,” Peter said.


	18. Chapter 18

Peter stared at Crow’s body in shock. Mumbling started around who the new leader was going to be. Peter flipped through the binder. He came across a page about deputies. 

“Is Halloween here?” Peter called. Halloween walked up to him. 

“What do you need me for?”

“This is yours,” Peter held out Crow’s crown. Halloween stood there in shock. 

“What about Eden?” 

“Eden died too. She tried to kill me and Crow.” Halloween seemed hurt by that notion. 

“I must do what is right.” She took the crown and put it on her head. 

“We are not taking innocent lives anymore, if you don’t like that leave.” Halloween stood there strong. About 7 people left the crowd. 

“Don’t come back.”

Crow woke up to a pit of fire, ‘Where am I?’ Smoke was coming out of his mouth as he exhaled but it didn’t prohibit his breathing. He saw a sign, ‘maybe that will show me where I am.’

By the sign he saw a red figure walking towards him. Blood dripped down his neck. “It has been a while.”


	19. (Final) Chapter 19

Crow took a defensive stance, his fur on end. HE tried to grab the knife from his pocket but there was none. Cupid stood in front of him. He opened his mouth.

“I’m sorry for everything Crow. It is my fault that you are here in Hell. It is my fault that I was bullied by my classmates. It is my fault that you killed me. It is my fault that you ran away.” Crow’s stance softened up. 

“I belong in Purgatory, in between Heaven and Hell, but I think they put me in the wrong place. Please forgive me.”

Crow stood there for a moment, biting his lip. 

“I-.” Cupid shut his eyes. “I forgive you.” Crow hugged Cupid. Both of the boys cried. 

“Wanna get some ice cream?” Cupid asked. 

“Sure,” Crow nodded.


End file.
